Taken
by The AngelLove
Summary: They say the home is where the heart is. And heart is with the person you love, the person you care for, the person you believe in. But what if, that person is taken from you?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my second fanfic and I don't think it will be long. Hope you enjoy it though. By the way, this is after book 3. There won't be any communications between the rest of the series and this story.**

**Disclaimer: Look I don't own Maximum Ride everyone knows that and if you don't know it than it's your problem not mine. All I own is the storyline and how the characters are acting. Get it over with.**

**Chapter: 1**

Darkness was swirling around her. She couldn't see a thing. All she felt, was dizziness. But eventually she tried to find something in the pitch black dark. Maybe a very little hint of light. Maybe someone's smiling face. Maybe something to hold on to. Something to live with. But she didn't find anything. Nothing. She heard someone calling her name. But as she searched, there was no one in the dark. And then she got it.

Her eyes were closed.

She slightly opened her eyes and was blinded by the white bright light. When the light was exceptable, she tried to look around and was shocked by the sight.

It was a white room filled with dog crates.

_She_ was in a dog crate.

The moment she got it, she rushed to the iron bars, gripped them and shook them violently. Nothing happened, except her dizziness was gone. Another hand touched hers, she looked up and saw Nudge staring at her with horrified eyes. And by looking at her eyes, Max had to except the truth she was trying to deny.

They were taken by the school, _again_.

* * *

None of them remembered what happened. All they remembered was flying flawlessly, and when they woke up, all of them were in dog crates. The crates were small, very small. They couldn't even open their wings properly. Each of them was in a crate and the crates were kept in a half circle. It was started by Fang , than Max was next. After her were Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel.

'You okay?' Fang asked quietly and Max nodded. They were sitting like this for half an hour. The first fifteen minutes were a rush. All of them were horrified because Max wasn't waking up. And after she assured them that she was fine, all of them were shocked because they couldn't remember how they got here. Who brought them here. The room wasn't familiar and no one came to see them either. No whitecoats, no erasers. It was weird.

'Is anyone hurt?' Max asked, she was the last one to wake up.

'No. Everyone's fine.' Fang paused to take a breath. 'Who do you think it is?'

'Director Marian Janssen. Who else?' She glared at herself mentally. _That psychopath. _She should've at least broken her nose. 'It's the only option. She and her superman Omega. If she tell us to fight and finish each other again, than help me God…'

'Well, let's hope he didn't recover from the last attempt.' Fang suggested. 'Or may be at last he did understand that he can make decisions of his own.'

'Huh!' Max snickered. 'In your dreams.'

The only metal door of the room slid open as six erasers and the Director came in. They marched to them robotically and stood in position as the Director stood in front of the half circle.

'Weren't all the erasers expired?' Nudge whispered with surprise. But before Max could answer, Marian gave her orders.

'Take her out!' She shouted fiercely without glancing at any of them. 'We need to make sure that she actually has the qualifications to run the test.'

One eraser unlocked Max's crate door and another one dragged her out and locked her hands and her wings in two separate metallic bands. He dragged her and forced her to stand in front of the Director.

'Hello Maximum.' She mocked. 'Remember me?'

'Nope. Who are you, the daughter of a blue baboon who lives in a baconless hellhole?' Max smirked and the eraser who was holding her, elbowed on her back and forced her to kneel. But instead of keeping her head down, she looked up at the Director with rage and fury.

'Let me make this really clear to you Max.' The director hissed. 'You are here and you don't remember how. So you _have to_ mention that my boys defeated you, and if you think that they can't, than you must know that I can kill you Maximum. All of you. And you are still alive because _I_ want you to be alive. _You _are needed alive, it is not because of you want to live.'

'Uh-huh.' Max faked her shock. 'Looks like the pathetic, cold, pointless, wastoid at last thinks that I do matter and I am important.' Marian's eyes flashed with anger as she slapped Max across her face.

'And you should know when I'll do it, it won't be easy. You will feel the pain and the fear. You will regret that I kept you alive Maximum.' She gestured the eraser to let Max stand. 'And lastly, I'm warning you. Co-operate with us, you will be perfect. You try to make it good for yourself, they will die. Each time you try, each of them will be killed in front of you. And I will start with her.' She pointed at Nudge. 'So be very careful about what you say Max.'

'Wait.' Nudge shouted as they shoved her to move. 'Where are you taking her?'

'You'll know.' The Director smirked. 'And don't worry, once you know about it, you'll love it.'

* * *

They took her to a huge room surrounded by glasses. In the middle, there was a long metal rod sticking from the ground. They took her to the rod, unlocked her wrists and locked them in front of her with the rod in the middle of her hands so that she was facing the rod. She observed the metal band, it wasn't as large as the one around her wings, but surely it was strong enough to be unbreakable for a bird kid. And it was gripping her wrists tightly with the rod.

'I know you're a bit upset about that,' Marian gestured at her locked hands. 'But believe me, you'll like the test, well, it's just a warm up, but you'll like it.' She waved her hand at someone, and a door, which was far from Max, started to slid up.

When the door was fully up, and Max was able to see what was on the other side of the door, Max knew that there was no way she was going back perfectly.

'Oh, and I forgot to tell you one thing.' The Director kept talking. 'Our new generation of erasers, are a bit too better than the previous generation. Hope you enjoy your ride Maximum.'

And on the other side of the door were at least, a hundred erasers, grieving in bloodlust.

'You've got to kidding me.' Max whispered.

**Now guys, if you like it, review me and I will continue. If you don't like it please review and I will just forget about the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

'_It's just a warm up.' _

Marian Janssen's words kept playing on her mind as she saw the erasers running towards her.

_If this is a warm up, _she thought bitterly as she started to struggle with the metal bands, _then what the hell is the real test?_

_Max don't waste your time with the locks. _The Voice informed his presence in her head.

_Yeah? Then what do you want me to do? Die and be the erasers breakfast? _She snapped.

_Break the rod._ He commanded.

Max thought about it. The locks were actually unbreakable, but the rod wasn't. So to her total dismay, she listened to him and started to give pressure on the rod. She saw the erasers coming closer, and the first one lunged at her. She turned her back to it and threw a round house kick which hit it perfectly on its jaw. The first one fell. And as the next two came, the rod broke and she started to circle it in her hands.

_Well, bring it on…..._

* * *

"Impressive." The Director said flatly as the three of them stood inside the glass cabinet watching Max fight with the erasers.

"It's unbelievable!" The scientist standing beside her chirped. "She is incredibly strong!"

"Hmm." The Director felt annoyed. The scientist was young, and _chirpy._ But she was very talented, the only reason why Marian had kept her in this experiment.

"Together" The Scientist continued. "They're going to make an amazing thing!"

"Don't rise up your hopes." She said coldly.

"Are you sure about this?" Omega asked, confusion poured out from his voice. He tried not to cringe when he saw an eraser's claw slashing Max's shoulder.

"Omega." Director soothed. "Obviously I'm sure about this." She put her hands on his shoulder and turned him towards her. "Think about it. If we can do this right, if _she_ can do this right, an amazing thing is going to happen. An amazing chance is going to be born. And we won't get another chance like this." She stopped for a moment, her eyes piercing his. "Don't you understand this?"

Omega stared at her, and then he stopped himself from sighing. "I understand. I'm sorry that I was confused before."

The Director smiled, and then she pushed a button. "Let's stop them before she's hurt too bad."

After a few minutes, when all the erasers and all the bloody bodies were almost cleaned out, and when two erasers were shoving Max to walk, she looked at the place where Omega was now standing alone. Their eyes met through the glass wall. Her eyes would've shown hatred, but she was surprised when she saw that there wasn't any hatred in Omega's eyes. Instead, there was something else. Something that was not meant to be there.

But unfortunately, Max never found out what it was.

* * *

They brought her back to the Flock and locked her in the same crate. It was shady in the room then, all the kids were asleep. Except Fang. His eyes widened a bit but went back to their normal state before anyone could've noticed.

"Hey." She said as she sat on her previous place and rested her head on the bars.

"What happened?" Fang asked.

"Well, the Director decided to put me with a bunch of erasers and then she sat with popcorns and watched the international match of 'Max VS Dogs'.

"Wow." He sat there silently for a few moments, watching her. "How bad is it?"

"Hm." She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. "Nothing serious, just a few scratches and bruises."

"What about the blood?"

"It's my shoulder and it's not bleeding anymore." She smirked. "Don't worry their worse then I am."

There was silence for a few moments. Max tried to sleep. She was tired, her whole body was stiff, and her shoulder hurt like hell. But unfortunately, sleep never came. So after a few moments, they started to talk again.

"Hey, are you awake?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." He breathed heavily and answered her unspoken question. "Total isn't back yet."

They took Total before any of them were conscious. And they weren't sure if he was taken or if he had flown away. So they never talked about it loudly. They only communicated through Angel.

Max looked at her surroundings. Gazzy, Angel and Nudge were asleep. The only exception was Iggy. He was staring in front blankly. And Max couldn't help but thought how he could live with _this_. Somehow, Iggy knew she was staring at him; he looked just at the direction she was sitting.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." Max whispered back. His head went back to its previous position.

Sometimes it amazed her. How he lived through that. Not ever knowing, not ever seeing one single thing, one single ray of light; the only thing he could ever see was the darkness. And no difference between day and night; not knowing where you're going, not seeing any colors, not seeing the sky, not seeing the first flake of snow, not seeing to rain, not ever seeing the beauties of life. And knowing that you won't _ever _see them again.

* * *

Max woke up by the sound of door. And saw the two erasers from last night coming in. One of them unlocked her crate door while the other stood with its gun pointing at her. It gestured her to come out as she groaned.

"What now you dog?" She muttered, but she knew that it was of no use. For some reason, those erasers never talked. _Did they sew up the new ones mouths?_ She thought bitterly.

Like before, they locked her hands and wings and shoved her to walk. Before she walked out from the room, she glanced at the others. They were fine, as fine as you could be without any food and water, and were asleep. Angel stirred silently, and just when they were about to close the door, she opened her eyes and shot up. Her eyes full with shock and terror. And Max managed to give her a wary smile before the door was fully closed. And that was it.

The last time she was seeing her family normally.

* * *

Max didn't see Marian Janssen the whole day, not that she wished to, but it was creepy. She ran through some tests. Well, more like _so many_ tests. But unfortunately none of them were about fighting with a bunch of erasers or running in a maze or that kind of stuff. It was like; they were done testing her strength, her skills. This time they ran blood, and went on with that kind of stuff.

After 3 or 4 hours later, they put her in a white room, strapped her on a bed, stripped her clothes off, put a white sheet over her body which covered her from her chest to thighs, and left the room. She stared at the ceiling and wondered about what the hell. Then the door opened and someone walked in. She looked at the person.

It was Omega.

And for some reason she had a stupid feeling in her stomach, but she managed to put it aside and smirk.

"Hey Omega. Still hanging around huh?"

Omega frowned at her smirk and stared at her with his silvery blue eyes.

"Hello Max." Mechanical voices filled the room, Max searched for the speakers which were carrying the Director's words and found nothing. "So" The voice continued. "Here's the news. Did I tell you about the new experiment? Well, as far as I remember, I've mentioned but didn't give you any specifics. So, here's the deal…." She stopped for a moment for Max's response, and Max _was_ feeling bad in her pit, but she didn't respond. And so Marian continued. "The thing is, we are interested about your second generations Maximum. Not the lab created one, but the biologically enhanced one."

This time, Max did respond. "What?"

"Yes. And so, we're settling an experiment. To see if you can bear a fetus naturally. Well, obviously you can with your own kind, but we want to see if you can do it with someone different, someone more powerful than you are, someone like _Omega…._"

And the words rang in her ears. She couldn't get what the director was saying, and she didn't want to. But the words slip through her…

"No." She whispered as she saw Omega coming towards her slowly.

_One, two, three…._

The Director was still babbling about the experiment, how it was going to be incredible if Max could do this one thing in her life correctly. She was happy. She didn't care if Max could actually conceive, but she was happy to see the fear in Max's eyes through the cameras. She was happy to see Maximum Ride freaked out lastly.

"_No."_

…..And as Omega stood in front of her bed, he muttered, mostly to convince himself then saying to Max. He chanted and chanted, until his head was blanked out from the thoughts.

_It's just a test, and it would be great if we can do this right this time. We have to do this right this time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

"_Max. Max."_

Fang's voice echoed inside her head, and somehow, it seemed like it was getting louder and louder until her ears were ringing and her head hurt. She pulled up her wings and wrapped them around her like a cocoon, hiding herself from the world. The gesture was absolutely clear.

_Leave me alone!_

Fang looked at her worriedly and called her again. In answer, she scooted further in the cage, into the shadows. He looked at Angel whose crate was situated right across from his.

_Angel, can you pick anything? _He asked in his head.

_No._ her answer was quick. _She's blocking her thoughts. Fang, what's going on? She looks scared, and Max is NEVER scared._

Before answering her question, Fang looked at Max again. _I don't know Angel._ He said soothingly. _ But I swear everything's going to be fine._

Fang kept staring at Max, everyone did. They had called her, tried to talk with her, told her to tell them what had happened, but she never answered. She never moved, never talked. Just sat their lifelessly. But it was too much to take. Max, like all life had drowned out from her, when she was the one who helped them to live.

Fang shook his head at the thought. Surely Max wasn't lost. She could never be lost. After all, she's _the_ Maximum Ride. And so he tried again.

"Max." He whispered so the others who were sleeping wouldn't wake up. "Max." She didn't even look at him. But he continued to speak. "Max, please just tell me what happened." He begged, for once he didn't care about his pride and begged. "You know everything's going to be fine. We'll be fine, just tell me what happened." He tried to touch her through the bars, but Max flinched away from his hand. He dragged his hand back, surprised by her reaction. "Max, you know I'll always have your back. Max?"

_I'll always have your back._

Would he have her back if he knows the truth? Max wondered silently.

_Would he?_

* * *

And the days passed like that. They would come in the morning, take Max away, and would return her by the end of the day. She would come and sit on her usual position. She wouldn't look at anyone, talk to anyone. She would just sit there; her wings wrapped around her, thinking about what might happen next. Fang tried to talk with her for few days, but she never responded, so eventually he had stopped talking too. The others tried though, Nudge had tried to comfort her, Iggy and Gazzy had made jokes about many things and Angel had tried to read her mind.

And nothing had worked.

Just like that, Max was gone. She was right there all the time. Showing that she was still alive. Then again showing that she wasn't there, she wasn't alive.

A week passed.

They tried to make escape plans. But without Max, it was nothing. So eventually they gave up.

And right after that week, Marian Janssen came stomping in the room, stood in front of the crates, and smiled at all of them.

Fang stared at her blankly. What did she want now? Didn't she just screw enough of their lives? And besides, she didn't come here for the whole week. If she had come now, then it meant that she wanted to do another filthy experiment. But again, it was end of the day.

Then what did she want?

And Iggy asked that.

"Gah." He groaned. "I hate your smell. What do you want?"

The Director's smile had faded with the comment, but was bright again with the question. Max looked at her once. Afraid what she might say.

"Well, I've got a _very_ big news for you." She said with so much sweetness in her voice that they all cringed. "I'm sure we all know of our sweetheart Max's present condition…"

"What condition?" Fang growled out the words as the anger built into him.

"Oh!" Marian looked at him with faker-than-ever shock. "She didn't tell you? Max?" She turned towards her and Max cringed. "Oh I did not expect that from you. Aren't they your _family? _Well whatever. I'll tell them." She looked at him again. "The thing is that, we were running a new experiment on Max, and at least once in her life she had done it right. We wanted to see if she is able to enhance a child in natural ways with another species, so we put her and Omega in a room and we told Omega to do it….."

"What?"

She didn't even look at Fang as she took a few steps forward so she was standing right in front of his crater and continued to talk. "…But she just wouldn't give up so we had to force her to do it, not that we wanted to, and now as a result…." She knelt down so she was in eye level with Fang. "…And as a result Fang, Maximum is now carrying Omega's child."

Yes, that was the truth.

_The _Maximum Ride was being raped and now was pregnant with omega's child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

The next morning was the usual.

Two erasers came in the room carrying plates of food; they put a plate in front of each of them. They were about to leave when for the first time in a week, Max spoke.

"I'm not eating those."

She didn't look at the erasers when she spoke, didn't look at the others when they stared at her amusedly, but yet, her voice was strong like usual. Fang looked at her plate and noticed that it was full with foods while the other plates didn't even cover a one-third.

The erasers glared at her for a few moments, but eventually they had to speak because the glare wasn't really of use.

"Sure you are bitch." One of them growled from its throat.

This time Max looked up. "No, I'm not."

And it was decided.

Max wasn't gone. She was just lost. And she only needs help to find her way back.

* * *

She made them give others the same amount of food as hers. But as they were left alone again, she didn't talk. She just had her breakfast, stared at the white walls, and thought _Fuck_.

Nudge kept staring at her; she didn't know how it was possible that she still hadn't waked up from this nightmare. Everything was so weird and freaky. They got caught and found out that the School wasn't totally destroyed and there were still erasers with developed powers and Omega and Marian Janssen were still there doing their evil work and Max was being raped and she was pregnant and Omega was the father and Max wouldn't talk and wouldn't look at them and Angel couldn't read her mind and everything, it was all so freaky. Nudge really didn't like it. And none of them did. Even Iggy didn't make any more jokes. He would just sit there all day listening others trying to make Max talk. And for the first time, he was really grateful that he didn't have to see Max like this. Gazzy was also as quiet as Iggy and Angel was always trying to get into Max's head. Though last night Fang had told her not to, assuming that Max would want her space and obviously he didn't want Angel to see what that _bastard_ had done to Max. And obviously Angel wasn't listening to him.

So yeah. Though Nudge didn't know the last few things, it still sucked and she still wondered why she hadn't waked up from this nightmare.

Later that day, the Director again came in with a few erasers and again she stood in front of the half circle with her oh-I-am-so-powerful-glory and glared at them. Max stared at her and wondered what was up. Because to be truthful, she hadn't come like this with so many erasers since the first day. Even yesterday, there were only two erasers.

"Get him!" Her fingers snapped just like her voice. And before Max could understand anything else, they unlocked Iggy's crate and pulled him out by neck.

"What?" Max tried to grab him through the bars but he was too far. "Where are you taking him?"

"To run an experiment." The Director answered bluntly.

"But you said you wouldn't do anything to them if I listened to you."

"Did I?" She smirked.

"No! Don't you dare to touch him."

"Duh. I am touching him. Well not me….but you get it right?" She came closer and stood in front of Max's crate. "Don't worry Maximum. We're running a test on enhanced vision, it is a dangerous one and we are running it for the first time so it's a bit risky too. The reason we chose him is because if it is successful than he can get his vision back. And if it fails, oh well, he has nothing to lose." She took a few steps back and smiled. "You will see him by dawn hopefully."

* * *

They gave him back by dawn. His eyes were bandaged and he was unconscious. The white coats with him were discussing how the operation was fabulous and how he had a good chance of getting his visions back.

But unfortunately, Max never found out if he did.

* * *

After a few days they took her to run tests again. Everything was the same. They still hadn't opened the bandages of Iggy's eyes because it was a difficult surgery and his eyes weren't fully healed yet.

Everything was the same except the slight bulge of Max's stomach which she had noticed that day.

They put her in a hospital bed and strapped her hands and legs after running a few tests. Then they massaged a jelly like transparent thing which seemed like some kind of cream on her stomach and put some machine in there which she didn't feel like observing. And an image of the inside of her stomach started on a monitor. It was showing something weird in it which was beating and making a heart like noise.

_A beating heart._ She thought. _What the heck?_

"Heart- beat is fast." The female doctor stated as the male on wrote something in a clip-board. "Faster than an avian-hybrid. It's strong and it's growing fast."

Max was determined about not interrupting but she didn't know when the words left her mouth.

"Why is it growing fast?"

The female doctor stared at her awkwardly while the male one was preparing to snap at her. But she raised her hand and silenced him.

"It is a combination of two different species." She said. "That is why you conceived too fast and though it has been only two weeks, you're almost half and a months pregnant." She turned her head towards the monitor again and went through the test reports. "It isn't settled yet about the fetus." She started to describe it again. "After born, it can be a normal infant or it can be inhumanely weak or strong…"

"What…what do you mean by that?"

At first Max thought that she would get angry and would snap at her, but instead she looked at the male doctor and gestured him to go outside. When the male doctor was gone she looked at the monitor and ignored Max's gaze.

"The Director is running this test to see what kind of baby you produce." She said in a calm voice. "If it is normal, or weak, or strong. Which is hard to tell now. We can only tell it after the baby is born. All we know is that the baby won't be normal. It would either be really weak and harmless, or it would be inhumanely strong and harmful. Which, by the way, the Director wants. If it is strong, it's going to be dangerous to everyone and to world and may be it's also going to be uncontrollable."

Max breathed heavily and asked the next question. "What if it's weak?"

This time she faced Max and looked right into her eyes. "It would be of no use and they are going to kill it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

When two erasers were escorting Max back to her crate, the male doctor came with them. On the way another doctor joined them.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." He said to the first doctor who looked at him.

"Did it work?"

"Yes the subject can see again and it has advanced sight."

Max stopped dead on her track for three seconds before the eraser behind her pushed her harshly.

"That's…" The first one stopped in mid sentence as his phone buzzed and he pulled it out from his pocket. "Hey listen I have to go. Can you put this one back in its crate."

"Yeah sure."

"All right then. See you later."

* * *

The Director was pacing nervously in her room. The experiment with Subject 9, or as they liked to call him, _Iggy_, was successful. which was weird because it wasn't supposed to. And as a result, now Maximum Ride's family is even stronger.

Marian tried to remember what was wrong. She had never wanted to pick Subject 9 for this experiment. But somehow, that _chirpy _doctor convinced her to. But then again, she was sure it would not be successful. Then what happened? Was something unusual?

Yes.

She was there. That _chirpy_ doctor was in the surgery because one of the doctors got sick suddenly. They had to replace him with her. And now the experiment is successful.

Something was off. She could smell it. But where was the smell before? A few minutes ago, one of the doctors who were supposed to examine Maximum Ride today came. He said that the other doctor had some words with her and told him to get out from the room before that.

And who was the other doctor?

Obviously the _chirpy _one.

And when Marian Janssen saw the tape of what they were talking about, the doctor did not chirp once. She wasn't _chirpy _at all.

Who was she?

Most of all, how did she do it? How did she blind Marian Janssen for two months straight and became the second handler of the project? She was almost as powerful as the Director now. And the Director had given her the power.

There was a knock on the door as the Director straightened herself and wiped of the worry from her face. A face showed up and she smiled. "Dr. Woodcomb. Please come in." she pulled out a chair in front of the desk and gestured to sit. Dr. Woodcomb, or as the Director liked to call her, the _chirpy _one, sat on it. Her face completely calm and flawless and obviously there was no sign of chirpiness. She knew this day would come one day. She was just glad that she had at least managed to complete half of her work.

"So, Janice." The Director smiled. "How's it going?"

Janice smiled back. "Excellent."

"I'm sure it is." She stared at her with stone eyes. "What did you do Janice?"

"What me?" Janice looked up at her with fake shock. "Nothing! What can a girl like me possibly do to you Oh Great One?"

"You think it's funny?" Marian felt the anger rising in her. She brought her hands down on the table with force and glared at the doctor. "Who gave you the authority to tell the subject about the experiment?"

"Um..Don't you do it all the time?" Janice put on an innocent face.

"Shut it!" Marian snapped. "Enough of this play! Who are you?"

"You know who I am. My name is Janice Woodcomb and I am a research scientist…"

She slammed her fists again and the table shook with force. She brought her face down to Janice's level. "You think you're smart? What about your family huh? You think you can protect them from me?"

Her face darkened a bit. "You don't even know if I have a family."

"You think you can outrun me? You think I'm a fool?"

"No." Janice smirked. "I simply think that you don't have enough of that gray stuff in your head."

* * *

They brought her in the room and stopped in front of her crate as one of the erasers started to unlock it, but it wasn't very easy because of his claws. The rest of the flock looked up at her excitedly as they waited to give her the news. Iggy still had bandages over his eyes but they were new.

Max looked at the doctor standing beside her. "So he can see now?"

The doctor looked shocked to see her speak, but he answered her question. "Yes."

"When can you open the bandage?"

"Tomorrow."

"Does he need any medicine?"

By then, the doctor was shockingly shocked as he spoke. "No. He's perfectly fine."

This time, she smirked. "That's good."

As the flock watched her to slam her fists in to the doctor and as she beat two erasers to unconsciousness, they simply thought if it was okay to fight like that when a girl's pregnant and as Max turned to unlock their cages unfortunately she was wondering the same thing.

"Come on guys. We have exactly ten seconds to get out of here."


End file.
